World League
Background The FIFA World League is an international club based football competition organized by International Federation of Association Football (FIFA). There are 21 main divisions. A premier league made up of 20 teams and 20 more divisions with 24 teams each. There are also three 'qualification pools' with 33 teams in each which can qualify for the World League at the end of each season. Finally, there are 5 Development Leagues made up of teams representing all the countries in the world that didn't make it into the main leagues or qualification pool. For the inaugural season, the FIFA Executive Committee selected which teams would join what divisions based on previous years performance and overall worldwide reputation. Moving forward, the competitions promotion and relegation system will be used to determine which teams participate in a given division. The inaugural season took place in 2013-2014, with more then 600 teams participating in the competition. League Structure *Coca-Cola World League Premier (Premier) *VISA World League One (Division 1) *VISA World League Two (Division 2) *Adidas World League One (Division 3) *Adidas World League Two (Division 4) *Adidas World League Three (Division 5) *Sony World League One (Division 6) *Sony World League Two (Division 7) *Sony World League Three (Division 8) *Sony World League Four (Division 9) *Sony World League Five (Division 10) *Hyundai World League One (Division 11) *Hyundai World League Two (Division 12) *Hyundai World League Three (Division 13) *Hyundai World League Four (Division 14) *Kia World League Five (Division 15) *Kia World League One (Division 16) *Kia World League Two (Division 17) *Kia World League Three (Division 18) *Kia World League Four (Division 19) *World League Qualification Pool A (33 teams) *World League Qualification Pool B (33 teams) *World League Qualification Pool C (33 teams) *World Development League (152 teams) Cup Competitions There are several cup competitions for clubs at different levels of the football pyramid. The two major cup competitions are the World League Cup and the World League Trophy, with the winners of those competitions qualifying for the Championships Challenge. Emirates Cup (FIFA World League Cup) The FIFA World League Cup is a knockout cup competition including teams from the Premier to Division Ten, with pairings for each round drawn at random. There are no seeds and the draw for each round is not made until after the scheduled dates for the previous round (except for the Preliminary and First Qualifying Rounds which are drawn at the same time as the Extra Preliminary Round). The draw also determines which teams will play at home. It is currently sponsored by Emirates Airline and thus officially known as the Emirates Cup. *2013-2014 World League Cup Results Emirates Trophy (FIFA World League Trophy) The FIFA World League Trophy is a knockout cup competition including teams from Division Ten to the Qualifying Pools. This tournament is also currently sponsored by Emirates and officially known as the Emirates Trophy. *2013-2014 World League Trophy Results FIFA Champions Challenge The FIFA Champions Challenge is an annual match where the winners of the previous years World League Cup face the winner of the previou years World League Trophy. Category:Browse